Let's be Crazy
by Clatoforeverinmyheart
Summary: Tris just moved to factions middle school, where she'll deal with bullies, problems a home, all while making amazing friends and maybe meeting the man of her dreams? Her parents and Marcus are good friends so she ends up hanging up with Four a lot, and that's not such a bad thing. Modern day AU, OOC, rated T because I am frusterated.
1. Barefoot Blue Jean Night

**Heyy guys! Here is my first Divergent fanfic! I love Divergent and Modern Days so here is one! I thought that Highschool was over used and I'm not in highschool so I don't know exactly how it works, so I did a Middle School one. I am in the 8th grade, well I will be going into the 8th grade in September. So yeah here is the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am in Middle school, Veronica Roth is not. Therefore I don't own Divergent if I did Will wouldn't have died, I also do not own any song I mention in this story.**

Factions Middle School is different than what I thought it would be. I didn't think it would be so segregated by the factions. I find myself wishing that I would have gone to elementary school here, then maybe I would have known some of the kids that go here. Then I could join up a faction with my friends, factions are like your class, you have the same teachers with your faction and the same courses. My brother, Caleb, will choose Erudite, he told me last night in private because he knows our parents want us to be in Abnegation. The selfless. They were Abnegation when they went here. I don't know what I'm going to choose, I am smart so I could go Erudite, but I am also Athletic and outgoing like the Dauntless, and my parents want me to be Abnegation so I feel obligated to be with them. normally kids choose their faction in the 6th grade, but Caleb and I are new so we get to pick this year in the 8th grade.

Caleb and I wonder around looking for the office so we can go pick our factions. After a few minutes we find it, more like Caleb finds it.

On the floor by the office are symbols in the tile, the faction signs. My favorite symbols are the Erudite staring eye and the Dauntless flames, it makes me think about the choice I will have to make in a few moments. Caleb and I walk into the main office door and a woman greets us with a smile.

"How can I help you two?" she asks sweetly.

"We're here to pick our factions and get our classes." Caleb speaks up.

"Alrighty. Hang on one second." she walks over and goes over to a file cabinet, she rummages through, and eventually pulls two packets. She walks over and hands one to each of us, "Here you are. Fill those out and then I will find someone for you to shadow for the day; tomorrow we will get you your permanent classes."

Huh, guess they have to put us in the rooster still. Caleb hands me a pen from his bag. I nod in thanks and sit down in one of the chairs in the small waiting area. I take the cap off the pen and begin filling out the packet. The packet asks all sorts of questions like how smart I am and what faction I am joining and why I belong in this faction. It also asks my full name and date of birth, etc. etc.

I hear a door click and a tall boy with short dark hair steps out from what must be the principles office. He looks quite frightened if you ask me. I can't believe someone was already sent to the principles office, what has it been 10 minutes into the first day? He must have done something really bad to be in there this early in the year. The front desk lady begins writing him a pass to class, and it feels like he's looking at me, I look up and of course he is. He has enchanting dark blue eyes, he smiles slightly at me. When he sees me looking back at him he smiles even more. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I quickly try to hide it, the boy tries to stifle a laugh when I attempt to hide it. He is Dauntless by the looks of it, dark navy blue Hollister v-neck, dark wash good-fitting jeans, and a pair of black chucks. He smiles at me once more as he walks out the door.

I finsh up the paperwork and hand it to the lady who has helped us, she looks it over. She nods and scrolls through a thing on the computer, she then dials a number on the phone and someone quickly answers it, "Hi can you please send Marlen Armstrong down to the office please? Thank you." SHe smiles at me once she hangs up the phone, "Your shadow, or helper for that matter, will be here shortly." I go over and wait in the same chair I filled out the packet in. I wait a few minutes and soon a girl who looks my age and Dauntless comes down, the lady talks to her, hands her a sheet of paper and a little box of something. Then the girl happily walks over to me, she has a little bounce in her step.

"Hi! I Marlene, your Beatrice right?" She asks me with a bright smile that could brighten just about anyones day, even Caleb's.

I think about it for a second, I don't want to be called that anymore, I don't want to be known as boring old Beatrice, "I perfer...Tris, actually." Tris, I like the sound of it and it came from my tongue so easily. Caleb shoots me look when I say that, but I shrug it off.

"Oh! Okay, I'll call you Tris then." she laughs slightly, "Mkay, well let's get to class."

On the way we stop by a locker where she hands me the sheet of paper and the box which apparently hold a lock, the combination is simple and easy, 7-27-7. Easy to remember since it rhymes and repeats. She tells me that Dauntless in 7th grade have lunch 3rd hour with the Erudite in the 7th grade. We then go to History where the teacher is awesome, he's not strict and we will mainly talk about current events and watch the news. We then go to math where the teacher, Tori, says we will make videos about math instead of learning lessons. We watched YouTube videos the whole time. I can tell that this year is going to be great considering how awesome the teachers are.

Marlene shows me the caffiteria and on the sheet she gave me earlier was my lunch code, so we buy lunch and then go sit by her friends. A girl who was sitting near me and Marlene was sitting ther along with a few others.

"Tris this is, Christina, Lynn, and Shauna." They all nod and say hey or hi. They were all sitting on one side of the table, which I find very odd.

They all talk and soon some boys fill up the other side of the table, well now I know why they were sitting like that.

A boy sitting across from Marlene looks at me and then Marlene, "Who's your friend, Marlene."

She looks at me, "Oh guys this is Tris."

The boy who spoke earlier smiles warmly at me, "Hey, Tris. I'm Uriah, this is Al," The one farthest away ,"Will" the one across Christina ,"Zeke" across from Shauna ,"And Four."

I look up at the guy across from me, it's the cute boy from earlier, I smile at him and then look back over at Uriah, "Nice to meet you guys."

Four cocks his head at me, "Tris, odd name don't you think?"

"Coming from a guy named Four." I add.

"Touche." he smiles at me again.

We all talk for a few minutes and then a girl plops herself down next to Four, "Hey, Four!" she says in an annoying girly voice, "How was your summer?" she flits her eyelashes and leans over the table to show off what she calls a chest.

I should have known he'd have a girlfriend! I am so dumb, earlier when he smiled at me I thought that maybe he thought I was pretty or something, I guess not.

"What do you want, Lauren?" FOur snaps coldly at her. Wow, I guess they aren't dating.

"I just want to talk want to talk," she puts a hand on his arm, "I really need to speak with you, Four, it's important."

"Not. A. Chance." he spits out like venom.

"B-but Four.." her lip begins to wobble..

"I told you last year, Lauren, I am not going to date you. I don't like you. No matter how many times you beg I am not going to." she looks like she is about to cry, "Go away now, please." Four adds and she runs off to her friends and probably starts to cry.

I don't pay attention for a few minutes and then I hear Zeke say to me, "See, Tris, my brother is a complete blockhead."

Uriah looks appalled, "I am not!"

Four and Zeke both look at him, "Yeah, you are." the say in unison.

Marlene frowns ,"He is not, you guys leave him alone."

"Marlene stop defending him. We all know why you do it." Zeke smirks, Four stifles a laugh.

"Shut up!" Marlene and Uriah both yell at all of us. They both sit there angrily, blushing like crazy.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, I pull it out and see that my mom texted me.

Tris and Caleb, we r having dinner with dad and i's old highschool friend and his son. When you get home get ready, be ready by 5! Love ya! ~Mom

Great a boring Abnegation guy, and where going out to a nice dinner this is going to be so freaking boring.

The rest of lunch and the whole day flies by. I find out that I have 2 gym classes a day, and no music or art classes, which is nice, I have endurance and regular gym.

I go home and take a shower and then blow dry my hair, i leave it down in it's natraul waves for now. I go into my full closet and pick out one of my nicest dresses. It's black and strapless and it goes to right above my thight, it has a blet that goes around my waist the has a bow on the back that sits above the small of my back. I'm glad I can surport my dress, some girls my age can't surport anything strapless. I go and sit at my vanity which I also use as a desk and pull out my make up from one of my droors. I put a light charcoal gray eyeline on around the rim of my lid. I add a copperish goldish shiny eyeshadow along just the lid, then I take a peachy light tanish gold color and put it between my eyebrow and my lid and it looks quite good. I put on some red lipstick and a clear lipgloss over it. I take ot some bun pins and put my hair up in a nice neat bun. It looks good in my opinion. I look at the clock and I have about 20 minutes, so I turn on my radio and lay on my bed and text Christina and Marlene, who's numbers I happened to get before school got out, until it was almost time to go.

I go down into the shoe closet and pick out a pair of gold metallic flats witha gold bow on top and slip them on. I see Caleb struggling with his tie, "Oh Caleb let me help you with that." I smile and tie it for him.

"Thanks...Tris." He smiles, calling me the name he heard earlier.

I smile wholeheartedly at him, "Thanks for calling me that. So how was Erudite?" I ask.

"Great! We don't have gym or music classes or even art! It's all academics. The teachers are strict, yet very helpful. What about-" he is interrupted by Mom and Dad coming down the stairs.

Dad smiles at us, "So what factions are you guys in?"

"Dauntless." I say bravely with a smirk.

"And you Caleb?" Dad asks with a nervous smile.

"Erudite." he says quietly.

Dad looks crushed, pissed, and sad all at once, and it scares me, "Let's just go..." Dad says and walks to the car without another word. We sit in silence through about half of the car ride until Dad breaks the silence, "Why did you both have to pick the 2 worst factions?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"Because we are not Abnegation. We are our own people, Dad! You see, Caleb, he is an amazing student and a wonderful kid and he needs to be Erudite, he has a hunger for information and to be smart. And you know he deserves to be who he is and who he wants to be and not some person you are trying to make him be. You can't make us into something we're not you know? We're not something you can change, I don't care what you say, Caleb and I, we made the right decision for the both of us and you can't change that. And I know it kills you inside that you couldn't choose for us." I snap.

"Tris, is right Dad." Caleb adds on.

"Tris? Your name is Tris now?" Dad is practically yelling, "Dauntless and Erudite are changing you too much! Dauntless are crazy little delinquents and don't even get me started on the Erudite!"

"Yeah, Dad, Tris suits her more. Beatrice was boring, and Tris, Tris is a new exciting amazing person who I am lucky to me the brother of." Caleb stands up for me.

Dad clenches his jaw and finally shuts up, we all sit in a tense silence until we reach the restraunt. I open up the door and quickly burst out of the car, I storm up to the resturaunt and my family follows suit. Dad reaches the inside and sees to guys turned around, "Marcus?" he asks loudly so they can hear him for sure.

The two guys turn around, "Andrew!" the older one exclaims. I look at the boy standing next to him, it's Four. Crap. My night just keeps getting better and better.

My dad looks at Caleb and I, "This is Marcus Eaton, he's the principal of your school," well that explains why Four was in there earlier today, "and this is his son...?"

"Tobias." Marcus says firmly, "And your kids names are?"

"Beatrice and Caleb." he replies and I shoot daggers at him with my eyes.

"Well the table is all set, shall we go in?" Marcus asks.

"We shall." my mother answers quietly, she hasn't said anything all night, it's really strange.

We all file in and sit down, I end up on the end, Caleb next to me, Four across from me.

Marcus looks at Dad, "So what factions did your kids choose?"

Dad answers honestly, and Marcus and my father start talking badly about me right in front of me, the call me weak and stupid and foul, foul things. Eventually I can't take it, "Shut up!" I say loudly, "Shut up! I am not any of those things so shut up!"

"Excuse me, little girl?" Marcus says harshly, "What I said was the truth, and I can say whatever I want so shut your mouth, little weak girl."

I look at my mother and say, "I need some air," I could feel the tears begining to form in my eyes as I sat down on a bench outside the restraunt.

After a few minutes, I feel a hand on my back, I presume that it's Caleb, "Are you okay, Tris?" a voice that's not Caleb's asks.

I look up to see Four, "Yeah." I lie.

"You don't look like it. Sorry for my dad, he's an ass." he says calmingly, he rubs circles in my back with his hands to help calm me down.

I let a few more tears slip down my cheeks and FOur gently wipes them off, I begin to think again about what they said and a few tears becomes a stream.

"Oh Tris, Please don't cry, please don't..." Four sits down on the bench and gathers me into his arm, I wrap my arms around him, and my body is wracked with sobs. A noise comes from the back of my throat and I can't stop from letting it out in my deranged state. Four murmurs calming things in my ear to help me calm down, and eventually I do calm down. Four looks at me, "Do you wanna go back in there or stay out here?"

"I wanna stay here," I say instantly not wanting to go back in there with my dumb ass dad and that nasty Marcus.

"Alright, I'll stay here too. What do you want to do out here, Trissy?"

"First of all, did you just cal me Trissy? And secondly, I have my phone so we can listen to some music, I have quite a bit actually."

"Yes I did call you Trissy" he smiles cheekily at me, "And play some music. I love music. I like music that people wouldn't expect me to like."

I smile and unlock my phone, I go to my Ipod app. I turn on my favorite playlist, it's country. And what can I say I just moved here from Gatlin North Carolina, so I am a country girl. One of my favorite songs comes on, Barefoot Blue Jean Night. Four smiles and stands up and holds a hand out to me.

"Come on." he nags.

"Come on what?" I ask with a slight laugh.

"This is a good song, so we gotta dance to it!" he smiles brightly at me.

"Fine." I smile and grab my hand and he pulls me up.

"Now take off your shoes." he instructs me.

"Why? Wha-" he interrupts me.

"The song isn't Shoes On Blue Jean Night, is it Trissy?"

I smile, "No it's not." I oblige and pull of my flats and put them next to my phone, and Four pulls of his dress shoes and socks.

Four walks over to me and pulls the pins out of my hair, my bun falls out and my natural waves fall down my back and shoulders, "Now your ready." Four whispers in my ear. I smile softly, and he grabs my hands. He moves me forward and back, and twirls me around. It's a quick fast paced dance, it just makes me laugh and smile. And Four is a good dancer. The song is quickly over, because we were having fun. Then, Dirt Road Anthem, comes on, so we dance to that song to. And then we dance to, Rain is a Good Thing, then Highway Don't care, The One That Got Away, Storm Warning, Knee Deep, Chicken Fried, Toes, and Chicken Fried. Then I am to tried to keep dancing.

"That was so fun!" I exclaim with a wide smile.

"It was. See, Trissy, dancing is fun, especially barefoot." he smiles.

"Yeah ,but look." I lift my foot up and it's black on the bottom.

He laughs and shows me his foot, it's black on the bottom too, I laugh along with him. Ugh his laugh, it's so cute. Tris stop it!

"What should we do now, Trissy?" Four asks.

"Oooh! We can take a picture from instagram!"

"Your so cutely funny, Trissy. But sure lets take a picture." he laughs.

"Yay!" I smile at him, "I'm taking a picture of you!" He laughs and while he's laughing I snap a picture of him. It turns out really good. I caption it, Hanging out with my bestie, I wanna tag Four but I don't know his Instagram username, "What's your Instagram name?" I ask.

"FreeFour_44."

"Mkay. I'm gona follow you." I tell him. I post the picture just as our families come out of the restraunt, "Oh, what's your number." he quickly tells me it, then his dad comes behind him.

"Let's go, Tobias."

My dad is already far ahead of me, "Let's go, Beatrice!"

"Bye, Four!" I yell ove my shoulder as I run to catch up with my dad.

**Phew! First chapter done! It's kinda long for me...but yay it's long! I know the charcters are off like her dad and parents are going to be way off but that's the way I want it, and I what it different so that's how it's going to be,! So you guys may think that Tris was crying over nothing and I know, I know Tris doesn't cry much, but when your 13 you cry over absoultely nothing! I would know! If my dad was mean to me, fist of all I have anger problems so most people wouldn't do that but I would yell at him until I couldn't anymore because I would be sobbing and I would try to yell betweeen sobs, so if anything Tris undereacts to what happened! So I am eating mint and chocolate icecream and popccorn, while watching an all day marthon of Girl Code, yeah I'm having a lot of emotional problems right know, so yeah that may reflect in my writing and I am sorry if that happens! It's probably bad if that happens, so tell me if it is! Also tell me, honestly, good or bad, should I continue? Please review it will make my day, my crap lousy emotional junk food full, Girl Code day, review because I'm a wreck right now! So do it!**


	2. Radioactive

**Omg! I can't believe that I got 5 follows, 3 favorites, and 5 reviews in only like 4 hours! Omg I'm so excited! ehrmahgehrddahvehrgehrnt: Thank you! And just saying I love your name on here it's amazing! Dauntless Babe:I'm glad you can relate to the story since its in middle school. I know how you feel, people don't usaully write middle school fics. DIVERGENT-LUVAH-4tris: Thank you! I will update as often as possible! Kylief14: Omg thank you so much! Your review really lifted my sprits and I am so glad you like how I changed the charcters! I am going to change up everything a little bit, like I am going to change the Abnegation a little bit, it's modern day so Abnegation won't be so uptight and everybody needs to let loose a little, I am basing her Mom of off my friend's mom, her mom goes to Haiti and does TONS of charity work ,but she totally knows how to let loose! She gets out and haves a drink occasionally, so that's Abnegation to me! Yet again thanks for the review! paigekathryn1306: Haha thank you for the review! And I'm glad somebody got my Beautiful Creatures reference! I love those books and movies! There are my reviewers well, two updates in a day, wow. That's a lot for me.**

Dad tried to lecture me once I got into the car about running away during dinner, I guess. I didn't really pay attenion. I was looking on instagram and I was texting, playing Candy Crush, anything to distract me from listening to him. I hate my dad right now, he didn't have to say those nasty things about me, and it's his freaking fault I ran out of there! I may love him, but I don't think I can forgive and forget right now.

Dad finally pulls into the driveway and I am almost running inside, I get inside and skip p the stairs two at a time. I slam my door loudly. I peel my dress off and grab a towel and wrap it around myself. I go into the bathroom that is connected to my room. I slide the towel off and hop into a steaming shower, I let the hot water relax the muscles in my back, I instantly relax, I no longer feel angry and I suddenly feel better. I let myself think about tonight not the part where my dad and Marcus were being mean to me, I think about how I hang out with Four. And why does he get called Four? I mean I know his real name, Tobias, what's wrong with it. I actually really like it. We really get along I hope my parents and Marcus stay friends so Tobias and I can hang out more often, because that was really fun, and e likes the same music as me. That's a giagantic plus for me, nobody else likes country around here, it's all wrap an pop. I mean yes, I like some pop, but not all of it.

I get out of the shower and go into my room and get dressed, I put on a pair of underwear from pink, a pair of purple spandex, and a black sports bra. I twist the towel on top of my hair so it will help dry my hair. I look at my phone and I see that I have a new text from Christina on my phone.

Hey, what's up with the picture of Four on IG? ~Christina

I quickly text her back quickly.

We were at dinner together...and yeah..~ Tris

She texts me back after a minute or so.

Dinner!? Why were you at dinner with him? Are you dating him!?~Christina.

I am shocked by what she says.

NO! Our parents were out to dinner together!~Tris

She texts back quick! Gosh it was like 20 seconds.

Do you like him ;)~Christina

I don't really know how to respond to that, but I will otherwise she's going to think that I do.

I mean idk really. He's nice and sweet and a good friend and I mean boy he is cute!~Tris

Do you think about him when he isn't around, and when your around him are you all nervous?~Christina

Yeah...~Tris

YOU SOOO LIKE HIM~Christina

Yeah...I gues, I mean yeah I do...~Tris

OMG, yay!~Christina

well I gtg, bye Christina!~Tris

Christina is insane? Why is she so excited? I mean I just like someone why is that a big deal. Well...yeah it is because I haven't liked someone since Robert cheated on me and then dumped me, he didn't like that I wouldn't kiss him. I think we are just a bit young for that, I mean unless you really love someone then it's okay, but otherwise no I can't. I just can't. I think it's gross. I keep going back in forth with Four, I mean can I trust him? Am I good enough for him? Is he going to cheat on me like Robert? Ugh this is so confusing I think I just need to sleep it off.

I brush my hair and climb into my bed, I put my headphones in, I put on Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, I don't know what it is about the song it just helps me fall asleep. I listen to it for a few times, and then I don't remember anything.

LINE BREAK

I wake up and brush my hair out. It doesn't look to good so I throw it up in a high pony. I pack up a bag for my gym clothes I put in a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt, at last thought I throw in my running shoes a pair of socks and a sports bra. I put on a pink bandeu (Idk how to spell that, lol) and a black tanktop, that's fairly open in the back, and I put on a pair of green short shorts. I make my eyes look smoky with some darker colors and I ad some red lipstick to the look and I actually look really good. Why'd I try so much today? Not like I would make an impression on him anyway.

Caleb and I hop onto the bus and he sits with one of his Erudite friends, so I end up sitting alone. After a stop or two a boy who looks Dauntless gets on the bus. He sits right next to me, "Hey dollface, I'm Peter, and may I ask what your name is?"

"Can you just leave me alone please." I say quietly and politely.

"Oh baby, you don't want to leave me alone." he gets closer to me. rubbing his arm against me.

"Get off of me!" I try to shove him off, and he laughs evily.

**Oooh! What's gonna happen with Peter? What's he gonna do to Tris? What's Tris gonna do? Hehehe I know ;)**

**Tease for next time: The rest of the bus ride. Tris gets her classes! Tris and Four see each other again! Eeeep!**

**I know that Tris doesn't like kissing unless your totally in love, I say that because there are litterally 8th graders that make out! One of them is one of my close friends and her boyfriend and I am like dude nasty! They kiss infront of me! Ugh, well they broke up last week, so sorry for ya girl! Anyways enough about me, about the story, youguys like this, and I have never written a cliff hanger before so was this a good cliff hanger was it a bad cliffhanger tell me! Review my lovlies, follows and favorites don't hurt either! Love you guys!**


	3. Safe and Sound

**Knock, knock. Who's there? My next update is! Yay! Thank you for the multiple reviews! I'm at 9 already! I'm really proud! As for the reviews, Dauntless Babe and DivergentDandelion: both of their works are amazing check them out if you haven't! And Guest thank you! Now on with the story!**

I start feeling very anxious, he starts rubbing his hand on my thigh, "Stop that, now." I say somewhat loud, causing a few heads to turn our way.

"Shut up girl, or your going to get it." He grips my thigh with his hands.

The bus creeks to a stop, I let out a groan of pain, "I said, shut up!" he grasps me so hard I know it'll leave bruises.

"P-p-peter, s-stop, it hur-hurts so bad." I beg.

I see someone looming over the seat, I look up a few tears swimming in my eyes, I see Four, "What are you doing to her?!" he barks down at Peter. Peter stays there smugly, I know he's not going move unless he's forced to move. "I said what are you doing to her?" Four asks through a now clenched jaw.

"I'm not doing anything, am I gorgeous?" he asks me with a glance telling me to say no.

"F-Four, help me please..." I beg.

"Get the hell off of her." he says directly to Peter.

"And what if I don't want to?" he asks with a smirk.

"I said, get the hell off of her. I don't wanna have to do anything to you, Peter, but if you don't get off of her, I will have too."

"You don't scare me, Four."

"Well you should be scared, because after school today, Uriah, Zeke, Will, and I, are gonna kick your ass. Now get away from her or we'll add on the the consequences."

"Fine, but be warned, she's mine, Four and you can't take her away from me. I want her, and I'll have her. So watch your back, as well as hers."

I sit there eyes closed after what he says, what could he want with me? Why does he want me in the first place? I can't believe someone is doing this to me. I feel a body sit down next to me, and I know that it's Four. I take a deep breath and think about how I can take this on, if I tell my mom and dad then they will pull me out of school and I will never see my friends again, or I can sit here and take it and see my friends daily, I think I'll take the latter. I already love my friends so much I couldn't bear to lose them, they are wonderful people and I think that they really like me. I mean Four said it was all the guys that sit our table, minus Al that are going to help beat up Peter for laying his dirty little hands and hurting me, and I know that they'll do it. I have to get over what happened though, and I have got to find a way to stay safe on the bus before Four comes on, because by the way Peter was talking, he was planning on doing it again.

"Tris, are you okay?" Four asks me quietly. I open my eyes and look at him, I can see the concern swimming in his eyes.

I nod, "Yeah, now I am." I don't know what I'm thinking, I grab Four into a hug, I guess I really just needed this right now, "Thank you." I say quietly to him. I don't know what's going on because he wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear.

"Anything for you, Tris." After a few minutes like this, I let him go, I am surprised that he didn't let go way before this, ah he is such a good friend, and maybe I could see us being more then friends, he does seem a lot better then Robert, "Let me see what he did to you." Four tells me softly.

I look down at my thich where you could see his hand print marked in my skin by black and blue, he was gripping me that hard, "He was gripping me really hard, Four."

"I can see that." he comments with a small smile at his cleverness.

Once we get of the bus Four takes me to the office and we go get my schedule, we find out that we have the same first hour so we walk to science together, we have a tardy pass so we go nice and really slow and talk the whole time. I really like Four he's so easy to talk to and he really gets me.

We get to class and he puts us in the last 2 empty desks which are next to each other so, we end up being lab partners and we have a packet due, next Monday that we will get on Friday so I guess we'll have to get together to finish it. I smile and blush a little thinking how I'll get to spend time with Four.

**Bad chapter I am so sorry! I am in no means proud of this one! Honestly, how bad did this suck? I really wanna know. Also if you have any ideas I would love to hear them! I want to hear what you guys want to see from me, you can either leave ideas in PM's or in reviews, whichever works for me! So I bet you want a tease for next time, so I'll give it to ya!**

**Tease for next time: FOURTRISNESS :) After school battle with Peter, Christina and Tris talk boys during a hangout.**

**So please review and and follow and fav and such! It would make my day espeacialy since, I stayed up until 2 to write this for ya! I am not suppose to use the computer so I am really up really late to review or I am home alone, or just with my twin sister! R&R guys!**


	4. Highway Don't Care, part 1

**Hey guys! Thank you for the lovely reviews! They made me smile! IluvAllegiant: Omg thank you so much for your two amazing reviews! I was so glad to get some constructive criticism you don't even know! I got everything that your saying, you h=made a lot of good points, I see why you would say that you can't take up a relationship in 7th grade, but that's not entirely true, one of my couches for lacrosse got together with her boyfriend during the 7th grade, they went out all through highschool and are still together and she is now going into her last year of college. I know Four does act old for his age, but as you find out later on in the story he has endured emotional hardships that make him act older than he is because they have messed with him slightly. Your reviews were so well written, I adore them! :* Thank you so much, girly! Dauntless Babe: I love seeing your reviews each time! Thank you for them, and just so you know having a twin is not that cool! It can be annoying sometimes because I get compared to her a lot and a lot of people in school say how much skinner she is than me when she's not and that she's prettier and that makes me mad at her so it's not as great as people think, she can also be very annoying and when ever I go over to a friends she comes with, so ugh! Now on with the story!**

I set my tray down next to Christina at lunch, she smiles and looks at my leg, seeing my now blatantly obvious bruise, it got really dark and looks really nasty, she frowns and looks up at my face, "Tris, what in the world happened to you, it looks like your leg got run over by a car! Tell me, what happened that made your leg that bad?" she asks concerned for me I could tell by the way her voice changed, she wasn't the happy energetic, I have come to know and love.

"I will tell you later, okay?" I whisper in a hushed voice in her ear, she gives me a hard look and nods.

"Alright, Tris, but you better tell me the truth."

"You know I will, Christina." I smile unhappily at her, and she does the same back, the corners of her lips upturned slightly for a second, but eventually they flitted back down.

Soon enough everyone else joined us at our happy lunch table, Will kept winking at Christina at lunch, I am seriously surprised that he hasn't asked her out before, it's so obvious the way they look at each other, it's not like either of them is going to say no, so why not do it? Ah they are so dumb, well not dumb, but more like blind, blind from a love that is so obvious I bet the astronauts up in space can see it.

I poke my food around not really eating much, I am not hungry at all today, not with what happened this morning on the bus. I don't really listen to any of the conversations that go on, I just think to myself, about how I am going to handle this, and how my parents are going to handle this "little" bruise of mine, and what I will tell them when they ask me what happened, and if they do find out they are going to want to press charges on Peter's sorry ass. It's not like he doesn't deserve them, but I want things to be like they are right now, right now everything is perfect. Someone interrupted my thoughts, Four grabs my arm.

I look at him coming out of my daze, "Huh?"

"Come on, I need to talk to you for a minute, in you know, private..." Christina jabs be in the ribs with her elbow, mocking me for liking him and for what he said.

"Alright." I state and get up, Four grabs my hand and drags me into the schools front hallway which is only used to get to the art classes so it is deserted right now.

"Tris, I told Uriah, Zeke, and Will about what happened this morning on the bus, and they wanna kick Peter's ass. They have seen the bruise he left you and we all agree that he has hell to pay for doing that to our friend. We're gonna get him, Tris. Today. Afterschool, behind the gym's. I don't want you to be there though, okay? I don't want you to have to see what we're going to do to him. He put his nasty hands on you, so we are going to put our fists in his face." Four says with a serious look on his face.

I look at him again with a pained expression, "Why are you guys doing this all for me?" I ask quite vulnerable.

"Because, Tris. Your our friend and we care about you, and we love who you are. Your part of our little close knit group and we don't let people mess with our girls. You mean a lot to us, Tris, and we don't like seeing you hurt."

I nod, "You guys mean a lot to me to, Four. But you know I have a question to ask you, what am I suppose to tell my parents about the bruise, I don't want them finding out what really happened..."

He looks at me, "You tell them that you fell down the stairs, because, Four, being the klutz he tripped you and you hit your leg on the corner at the end. And if you need confirmation, I can give it for you. And, Tris, I know this may sound weird, but you mean more to me than those other guys care about you, if you ever need to talk to anyone you just call for me, okay?" He says the end part, while grabbing my hand and squeezing it reassuringly before walking back into the cafeteria.

**Cut short cause my computer bout to die! Plus it be 2:15 here and I have tryouts tomrow! Wish me luck! ANd for the titles to each chapters are songs that I think fit the chapter so you should check those out...unless you hate country, then don't. Review please, I satyed up late for y'all so do it! You know you want to! Can we get as many reviews as I do follows? I would like that! :)**


	5. Highway Don't Care, part 2

**Sorry for a long wait for an update guys! A lot of crap has been going on with me! I got chiggers from the beach and am in misery! Any way update!**

I went through all my classes, minding to myself not in the mood to talk to anyone. I don't want to breakdown in front of anyone. After lunch, during class when we have time to talk Christina pulls me aside and forces me to hang out with her so I can tell her what happened. I go on through the day, and pushed through all my gym classes although I was miserable during them all. My leg has throbbed all day.

I texted my mom in between classes to tell her that I am going to Christina's house after school. Her mom is picking us up so we don't need a note to get on the same bus which is great. I pack up my back with all my homework and notebooks and crap and Christina walks over to me, "Hey, Tris, you ready to go yet?"

"Huh?" I look over at her, "Oh yeah just give me a minute." I pull on a sweatshirt from Pink that's black and has sparkles on the back.

Christina talks about Will the whole time we walk to the front of the school so we can get picked up in the carpool lane.

I meet Christina's mom, she's very nice, but she can tell when I am lying! It's amazing how she can pick it up, it's crazy, I mean how does she know. No wonder Chris can sniff out a lie like nobody's business. "Wow, your house is nice Chris." I say when I look at her house. It's huge, it's like a step down from a mansion, I am not saying that I don't have a big house, which I do, but it's not as big as Christina's house for sure.

She smiles at me and looks up at her house as we pull into the long driveway, "Thank ya, Tris. My parents are both lawyers so, yeah, that's how we got this beaut."

We climbed out of Christina's mom's SUV and we head into the house, "I'll give you the tour."

I smile slightly, "Kay, Christy."

"Christy?" she asks, eyebrow arched, but she still had a large smile across her face.

"Yeah, I like how it sounds." I smile fully for the first time this morning. Only Christina could bring it out in me right now.

She laughs slightly, "You know what I like it too."

"Let me bet that, Will, would like it too." I winked at her.

"Oh shut up, Tris. At least I don't have a picture of him on instagram." She blushes majorly, and insults me all while being embarrassed.

"You did not just go there." I say with a little laugh, my face as red as a firetruck.

She laughs at me, "Oh I just did."

We both end up in a laughing fit, "Okay, well let's get going on with this tour."

"Alrighty!"

"Well this is the foyer," she shows me a front room, that is huge, "This is the game room." We go through the whole house and find the kitchen after the whole tour, "Ooh you made me cookies!" Christina squeals at her mom.

"You girls want some?" her mom smiles at us, "Go ahead and take how ever many you want, I am going to pick up your little sister from school. Don't do anything while I'm gone, alright?"

"Gotcha Mama." Christina says back, her hand reaching out into a tub of warm freshly made cookies.

Once her mom's car pulls out of the drive way she turns to me, "Okay, what the hell happened to your leg, Tris?"

I grab a cookie and start tearing it up and eating small pieces, "Well this morning on the bus, Peter sat by me on the bus," tears began swimming in my eyes as I began telling her the story, "And he began to rub up on me, calling me baby, asking my name, and then he started rubbing my legs and thighs," by tears where trickling down my soft cheeks, "I tried to yell out, and he told me to shut up or else, and he started to grip me even harder, and harder and harder. And then Four got on the bus, and he yelled at Peter and got him off me, and then at lunch, Four told me that him, Uriah, Will, and Zeke, were going to go beat him up after school, but he didn't want any of the girls to see what they did to him. I think they hurt him bad, Christy, they said they'll do anything to watch out for their girls. The girls in our group, and Four said he'll make sure Peter doesn't do it to me again."

"Oh my god, Tris..." she said looking some what scared, she pulled me into a hug, "That little fucker, I knew he was an ass, but I never knew he would do it. He's horrible Tris. Next time he does anything like that, you tell me, okay?"

"I will, Christy, I will." she gave me a squeeze.

We hung out, and we just sat in her room and talked about boys and all the other 13 year old girl stuff like make up and clothes.

Around 7 my mom comes over to pick me up, but when I go downstairs, she's sitting at their kitchen table talking to Christina's mom, she's been here for like 30 minutes, too. After about 30 minutes of waiting we finally leave.

I go home take a shower and do my homework all by 8:30. I go to turn on my phone and see that I have a few texts, one from Will and one from Four. I open up Will's.

Do you think Christina would say yes if I asked her out? ~Will :)

I reply to him quickly.

OMG! Yes, she totally would! ~Tris

Don't tell her that I am going to, kay? ~Will :)

I don't feel to reply anymore since he asked what he had to, so I go open up Four's text.

Hey, was wondering if you wanted to hang out Saturday? ~Four

Sure! Sounds good, we have to the science packet anyways. ~Tris

Kay, we'll talk details tomorrow. Sleep well Trissy. ~Four

You too, Four. ~Tris

**Chapter over! Yay! So I don't know when the next update will be, I don't think I can stay up late this week, I am so sleep deprived and I don't feel well. I pulled my hip flexer at lacrosse and that fricken hurts. Next week no updates either, it's Fourth of July, which means I am up at my grandma's for 4-5 days, I have a pool party also. I will type a chapter while at my grandma's but I don't have internet up there so I will post it when I get home. BTW! LOOK HERE TOTESALLEGIANT: I will put your request in one of the next few chapters! THe request is amazing and I love it, it's so Peter! LOL! If your from the US, happy Fourth of July! It's America's birthday guys! Time to celebrate! Thanks for all the reviews. It makes my day! Leave some more for me, follow and favorite also!**


	6. Need You Now (Sorry it's short!)

**Ooooh yay! Update! I know I said that I wasn't going to update but I am home alone for like one hour so here's an update for ya! Quick, reviewer shout outs! Only doing 2!**

**Foodismyboyfriend: I was planning on doing a school dance anyway so you're in luck! And the Truth or Dare gave me a great idea! Haha so look for those in the next few chapters, but the school dance won't be for a while! Tris and Tobias won't fight, no worries :)**

**Dauntless Babe: My favorite reviewer! :) :) Gurley, I love you and your story! Check it out if you haven't guys! It's awesome! Anyways, thank you for the review, you review every chapter and it makes me smile and happy! Your amazing and you username is awesome! ;) This chapter is for you!**

**Now story time! (Sorry if it sucks, I have a touch of writers block)**

Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

Saturday:

I woke up, and got ready, wearing long pants, a pair of tight light wash skinny 7 jeans, (7 is a brand btw) I threw on a sweatshirt my mom got me in Tennessee. Then I threw my hair up into a high pony, and I didn't feel paticularily motivated or pretty, so I didn't put on any make up. Then I went down to the kitchen, took a few pain relievers for the head ache I have been devolping.

Things with my dad have stayed the same, I don't talk to him, and I stay in my room all night. But with my mom things have changed, the other day she came into my room and apologized for not saying anything to Dad or Marcus. She's going to take me shopping and out to lunch tomorrow. I talked to my mom about hanging out with Four, and she talked to Dad about it, and he's gonna have Marcus over too. How fun, I guess Four and I will be in my room all day. They are coming over at 11:30, which is in like half an hour. I slept in a lot today, I stayed up late last night listening to music and reading The Fault In Our Stars.

I grabbed a granola bar and made a water bottle full of kool aid and brought it up to my room, I took out my backpack from my closet, and took out my science packet and text book, I looked to see how much we got done in class, it was give or take half of the packet. I took out a pencil and started to do some I got about a page and a half done easily before I heard the doorbell. I rushed downstairs, once I got to the last step, I looked over at the front entry and Four and Marcus were standing there. I smiled shyly at Four and waved at him. He walked over to me, and I yelled to my mom, "Mom, we're going to my room!"

"Kay, Hun!" she yelled back, I could hear, but I was already running up the stairs, Four on my heels.

I opened up the door to my room, Four looked around at it, it is Blue walls, dark black hard wood floors, with, furry carpet strewn about. I had a loft in my room in one corner, and my bed in another, "I like your room, Tris." he smiles at me.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I giggled.

He chuckles and looks at me in the eye, "Did you really just say that, Tris?"

I smile widely at him, "Yup." I popped my lips on the p.

He laughs and shakes his head at me, "Your something else."

I laughed with him, "Should I take that as a compliment or not?"

He smiles at me again, and I swear his smile could make my heart melt, "It's a compliment, don't worry."

**Ugh this is short I know! I'm sorry, but atleast it's something! I gotta go get ready for my day! Going shopping with my mama! All alone for once, getting a break from my sisters! Have a good, week and a half guys! Rember, this is my last update until atleast, July 6th or 7th. Been listening to songs that remind me of my camping trip at my Grandmas so pumped right now! Love you guys! Can we get 35+ reviews for me while I'm gone?**


	7. American Honey

**Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to update, and for the second time today, I got to be home alone, but know it's for like 5 hours so...EXTRA LONG UPDATE! Hehehe, hope you like it! **

**Kylief14: Hi! I loved your review! It made me smile! I am glad that you can't stop reading it and your interested to see what comes next! I really hope that it's different! :) Different is good, don't you think? I'm going to keep it different and young, because I am different and young. And I hope the younger people who read Divergent fanfics like this because they can relate to it! Thank you so much for the wonderful review! I wish I could thank you personally but I can't! Lots of love!**

**Now, it's update time!**

Steady as a preacher,  
Free as the wind.  
Couldn't wait to get going,  
But wasn't quite ready to leave.

We both kind of sat layed down on my bed so we could do our science homework, "So earlier today, I did a page or so of the packet, you can copy it real quick if you want." I say handing the packet to him.

He takes it and smiles a bit at me, "Thanks, Trissy."

"Your very welcome. I'm good at science so I thought I would take care of it quickly, so we can just hang out longer." I smile and fiddle with a throw blanket on my bed.

"That was a good idea, because it's going to be much more fun hanging out when we don't have to do homework." He laughs quietly, almost shyly.

I giggle, "Oh it most certainly will be."

He copies down the answers, and then hands it back to me. We are learning about cells, how much fun that is. Well it kinda is, I love to learn and I can remember facts really easy, it's weird actually I forget things like wearing a certain shirt a certain day, or where I put things. My brain functions weird. Four and I go through the packet easily, breezing through it in about 30 minutes, most of the stuff was already on the first half of the packet and is just repeating itself over and over.

Once we finish he looks at me, "Well that was easy."

I nod my head to agree, "Almost to easy."

"Well usually the Dauntless aren't the smartest of people, more of the athletes so they give easier homework to us. You know, so we can excel at what we do best."

"Ah," I think about it, "So they are putting us in a certain mind-set?" I ask.

"Exactly, you gave it like the perfect words."

I smile and go and put my Iphone on the docking station. I put on a playlist and let it go, the first song that comes on is Downtown by Lady Antebellum. **(This is a playlist I have so some of the songs may overlap with the first chapter, the other playlist was made up!)** "This is such a good song!" I happily squeal, then I start to sing along, "Well all the parties on the street tops talking, store from mannequins sleeping in the light, we use to smoke while we were J-walking like it was your birthday every other Saturday night. Knew the Band so we never payed our cover, wrote our names on the bathroom tiles, we never dressed to impress all the others, but they would let us in on a laid back kind of style, but boy you know it's been a while! And I don't know why you don't take me downtown, like we got anywhere better to be. Talk it up and give me the go round round, like a good time tease. I'm only countin on your cancellation, when I should be countin on you at my door. Did you forget about how we ran around? I don't why you don't take me downtown anymore. Oooh oooh any mooore . Yeah." I sang passionately, because I loved the song. I could see Four sitting there smirking at me, "What?" I say with a wide set smile.

"Oh, your just to dang cute singing like that." he smiles cheekily at me.

I blush a deep set red, "Oh shut up, Four." I mumble.

He laughs, "Oh, but Tris it's true!"

"Is not! Look at me today, I look gross, I'm wearing a sweatshirt and jeans and my hair is in a pony and I don't have any make up on, you call that attractive?" I ask, a serious look on my face.

"Yes, I do. I think you look beautiful just the way you are. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise, your a beautiful girl, the prettiest I've ever seen." he says, looking as serious as I am.

"Well that's not what Peter and his friends say, they call me an ugly whore everyday before you get on the bus." I look at my shoes, not wanting to look at his face, "And I'm not the prettiest girl, have you seen some of the girls in our grade, Four? Like Lauren, I don't understand why you didn't date her, she's breath taking."

"Tris, don't listen to them, they are jerks who are only saying that because of what happened. And you are the prettiest girl, I like the way you look, I like your face, and your hair, I like everything about you. And Lauren, she's just like all the other girls, but you, your so much more different and I like that." He says and I think he's saying it to make me feel better, I don't think he means it, but I needed to hear it. It makes me feel a lot better. I nod at him in response. After about 10 seconds the songs have changed and Pontoon by Little Big Town comes on. I go and lay on my bed next to Four and sing along with the song, this one reminds me of when we go boating with my cousins in the summer up at the cabin that my family owns.

"You have a good voice, you know?" he tells me.

I cock my head to look at him, "Oh really I do now?"

He chuckles and the edges of his lips turn upwards, "Yup. You do, and don't even try to deny it."

"Oh, I won't. I'll take the compliment." I smile at him, "This one time."

He laughs and smiles fully, "Oh you should just take them each time."

"I don't think so."

"Oh why not?" he asks.

"Because not all of them are true."

"Oh I can assure you that they are all true."

I shake my head, then I get an idea of what Four and I should do, "Oh, hey, I got an idea of what we should do!" I sit up abruptly.

He sits up, "Oh and what would that be?" he asks with a lop sided smile.

"Let's go bike up to the Caribou or the Dairy Queen, they are like a mile from here! You can use Caleb's bike!"

He smiles, "That's a good idea and all, but I don't have any money."

I shake my head, "Yes, but I do. I can pay for you, and don't say that you don't want me to, but I want to, okay? So let's just go!"

He laughs, "Alright, let's go." and stands up.

I stand up and run and grab my purse from of my desk and grab my phone off of the dock. I run downstairs after Four.

"Hey, Mom." I say when I get down stairs and see her in the kitchen, "Four and I are going to bike into town up to the Dairy Queen or the Caribou. Kay?"

"That's fine, Tris. Just be careful. Oh and by the way, what bike is Four using?"

"Oh, I'm going to let him use Caleb's. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, just don't break it."

"Okay, Mom. See you later. Love you!" I yell over my shoulder as I go through the garage door to get to the bikes. Four and I lug our bikes out of the corner in the garage we keep them.

"So how long is it going to take to get there?" he asks.

"Like 10 minutes, we have to take back roads to stay off of the busy one, so it takes extra long.

PAGEBREAK

After a hot bike ride we decide to get Dairy Queen considering how hot we are, "So, Four, have you had the S'mores blizzard yet?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No..." he replies slightly confused.

"Well now I am making sure you get one, because they are simply to die for!" I say with much enthusiasm.

"Well it seems like you've had one before." he smiles at how happy I am.

"Yeah! And it was amazing! It's life changing, I promise."

He laughs, "Life changing? Your telling me that ice cream is life changing?"

"That's exactly what I am telling you! Because it is awesome! You won't ever go back, I will tell you that."

**Is the ice cream going to change his life, lol. So I had a great day, shopping with my mom alone! Dinner with my dad alone! Alone time! Watching the Hunger Games! Baking bars! I am in the best mood I have been in in months! :) Love you dauntless Babe! Hehe! Can I get some updates, please? And if TotesAllegiant is reading this, your request will be put in the 7th or 8th chapter :) Lots of love guys! Hugs for all! *HUG***


	8. Perfect Day

**Hey, ya miss me guys? Sorry for the long wait, but I was on a vacay up at my grandma's lake with my 23 cousins and 11 Aunts and Uncles :) Had a great weekend with swimming, tubing, knee boarding, and delicious food! I was soooo tired when I got home and I came home to see the reviews and I wish you could have seen the smile on my face!**

**Dauntless Babe: Hey cuzzo, love ya! Thank ya for the review! And yes we are so nutty :P it's okay though cause it makes us that much more fun!**

**harrypercytrisfan: Thank you for the review! I agree with you :)**

**I have been finding this story so easy to write, the words just flow out. It's very easy because I base this of off me and one of my best friends in the whole entire world, I couldn't live with out my Zac. We have the same relationship as Four and Tris, he's a total flirt with me but we don't date. It's weird and complicated. Yeah, I kinda secretly love him, but he doesn't know that! So shhhh! Anyway this part probably bored you, enough of my love life on with the update! :D**

The guy at the front took our order and we sat down and waited in a both until they called up our order, I ordered two fries, and two medium s'mores blizzards, I sat there very giddy, excited for the blizzards to come up.

"Dear god, Tris, calm down. You look like a little kid on Christmas morning who hasn't opened his gifts yet, it's just ice cream." Four laughs slightly at me.

"You don't understand, Four! It's amazing! And anyways there is one thing you should learn about girls, we don't do calm, just for future reference." I smile.

"Oh, alright, and guess what?" he says showing me his teeth.

"What?" I roll my eyes.

"The blizzards are up."

"Yay!" I shoot up and quickly grab them both, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because you actually calmed down for a second." he laughs, and I hand him one of them.

"I did? Oh I guess I didn't even notice!" I giggle.

"You sure are something, Tris..."

"I am, aren't I!" I smile.

"Exactly what I was saying, Tris." he laughs.

"Four, your my new bestie (Ellie if your reading this, this is for you!) I really like you."

"Oh do you know?" he raises an eyebrow.

"I do, I really do." I laugh reciting a word from one of my favorite movies.

"I see you like Pitch Perfect?"

"It's my favorite! I watch it all the time."

He leans over until his lips almost touch my ear, it makes me nervous being this close to him. I like him, and it makes me nervous.

"Tris, you were right this is life changing icecream." he chuckles and pulls away, his breath tickled my ear.

LINE BREAK

We biked over to the Kohl's after we had our ice cream. I wanted to go walk around and play with stuff, like maybe I could get Four into a pair of heels. Ha, that would be so funny! I don't know if he would let me though. I don't think he likes me that much, or maybe he does, I don't really know. Four is kinda mysterious, but I like that. I really want to figure him out. He doesn't seem to have a great realtionship with his Dad, and his mom isn't around. I have no idea what happened to her.

Once we got inside the nice cool store, we walked over to where they keep the bedding and pillows. I hopped on the display bed and he did too, he layed down right next to me, his hand inches away from mine.

"This is great." Four states with a shy smile.

"What's so great? We're just at Kohl's." I look over into his enchantingly beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, I get to be with you..." he says quietly.

I smile at him, "I like being with you, too..." I say just as quietly back, and place my hand on top of his.

He looks down at our hands and laces his fingers with mine, he looks back up at my face, a light blush making him look really cute and nervous.

I stay how I am and smile softly, and close my eyes taking in the moment. Four does the same, we just relax and don't say anything, it's not awkward, it's perfect and comfortable.

Then a worker comes over and yells at us for laying on the display and tells us to get off, she totally ruined the moment.

Four and I then walk over to the teen girl section, and he gives me things to try on, and I pick some of my own, he picked out a gorgeous dress, it was sleeveless and was red from the waist up, had little brass buttons on the bust going down the middle, and from the waist down it was navy blue and white horizontal stripes. Four snapped a pic of me in it.

PAGEBREAK

Before I knew it, the day was over, it had been perfect. I turned on my phone and went on my instagram, aside from the likes, I saw that I was tagged in a picture. It was one that Four took, it was the one that he took of me in the dress that he picked out that I had liked so much, and the caption was: Had an amazing day with the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen Trisssssy. I smile, and text Four, saying how sweet he is, we textedfor hours, we texted until I fell asleep thinking of him.

**Hey guys! My chapter is done! And I am back y'all! Love you guys :* I know that this is unrealistic, but can we get over 10 reviews this chapter? If I get 10 reviews in the next 2 days I will update with a 5k+ chapter which is super long and it will be very good with lots of FourTris! We got some FourTris in this chapter, but they are not officaly together, nor have they said they like each other so if you guys review I might do that ;)**


	9. Stuck Like Glue

**13 reviews that fast! Holy shit guys! You guys must really want this chapter, luckily I want to write it badly! So here it is!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I would respond, but that would take up part of the 5,000 words! I have a special treat this chapter too! Part from Four's point of view! This won't happen often, I like doing Tris' point of view best!**

Tris' Point of view:

When Monday rolled around, I was exhausted, my mom had us out doing charity work for feed my starving children yesterday, then when it came to supper time we went to the homeless shelter and made dinner for them, served it, and then cleaned up. Then my mom insisted that we walk around and talk to people. Maybe play some card games and such, and we didn't get home until 11. I was falling asleep in the car, Caleb actually did. It was pretty funny, especially because I was screwing with him while he was sleeping. He was not amused when he woke up.

I walked up to my room and climbed in bed, I took my phone of the dock. Mom made us leave our phones while we were out serving the community. I checked it seeing that I had 6 texts. Three from Christina, one from Marlene, one from Shauna, and one from Four. I decided to see what all the girls needed first.

Heyy gurrrrllllls, having a slumber party next Friday! Y'all know my address, come at 7 bitches!~ Christy

Trisssssy can you come?~ Christy

Trissy, pwease? Pwetty pwease, 4 me? :)~ Christy

Well apparently, Christina is having a slumber party, that must be the big news, I'll ask my mom if I can go in the morning, so I wwill text Christy to tell her that.

Hey! Sorry didn't have my phone all day! I'll ask my mom in the morning! Love ya! :* ~Tris

Then I checked to see what Marlene had to say.

Hey gurl! You going to Christina's partay? I am! I hope you are 2! :P~ Mar

Then I flipped to Shauna's text.

I'm going! R ya comin? Chris said you hadn't said so yet! Come chica!~ Shauna

I smile and realize the only text I have left yet to check is Four's. I blush and open it up.

Can't wait to see you tomorrow :) Save me a seat next to you at lunch~ Four ;)

I decide not to text him back right now because it's pretty late. I throw on a pair of Pink sweat pants and a sports bra and climb under the covers and drift off to sleep.

PAGE BREAK

I wake up in the morning earlier than normal, I want to look nice today, I get to see Four, and I want to look pretty around him. I know I shouldn't be trying so hard, but I can't help myself, I guess I have been hanging out with Christina, Marlene, and Shauna to much. They are rubbing off on me a lot.

I go into my bathroom and turn on the water to a nice warm temperature that's not to hot and not to cold. I wash my hair, and lather soap all over, I decide to shave my legs on a second thought because I am going to where a dress today. I hop out and wrap a towel around myself, I brush my hair out, and grab my blow dryer from one of the drawers. I take the 10 minutes to blow dry it completely so I can straighten my waves out. I head out of the bathroom and into my room, and into my closet and pick out a red sundress with a black belt around the waist that I got at Forever 21. I slip it on and go into my jewelry box, I take out a black chained necklace that the pendent is a black heart. I matches the belt and contrasts with the color of the dress nicely. I go back into the bathroom, straighten my waves out, and do a partial French braid with by side bangs to keep them out of my face.

I go over and sit on my vanity and trace a copper color eyeliner over the edge of my top lid. I then take a bronze metallic looking color over the lid and up into the crease but my eyelids a little bit, I then take a shimmery light pink and put that over the whole crease between my eye lid and eye brow. I take a red lip stick and apply it to my lips and it really makes everything pop. I think I look pretty good today, well better than other days for sure.

I go down stairs grab a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice, I quickly eat it because the bus will be arriving soon.

I hear Caleb leave the house, so I bound over to the shoes pull on a pair of cute cowgirl boots, slid those on, and I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door to the bus stop. I stand by Caleb in line, he looks me over.

"Why you so dressed up?" He asks me.

"No reason." I blush a deep red, "Can't I look nice for school? Is it such a crime? Any way you wear a dress shit and dress pants everyday so you can't even say anything."

He smirks, "Well if your Erudite, your suppose to dress this way." his smirk grows, "You blushed, so let me bet your getting all dressed up for a boy, aren't you!" he laughs.

"I am not!" I blushed even more, "I am not dressing up for a boy, what are you a 4 year old, that's ridiculous!" I yell.

"Tris has a crush, Tris has a crush!" he sings with much amusement.

"Shut up, Caleb! I do not!" I am infuriated.

"You so do! There are so many tell tale signs!" he laughs, "Oh my god, who is it! I have to know! Please, Tris, tell me!"

"No, I am not telling you who! Why would I tell you that!" I scoff.

"Because, I'm your brother, duh!" he says as if it's the most obvious reason in the world, but that's the exact reason I am not going to tell him.

"See that's where your wrong, you should never tell a sibiling who you like, they can harass you about it 24 7! It would be horrible! Not tomention, you'd be uber protective of me! And you being you would have to find out everything about him!" I frown.

"We-" he luckily gets interrupted by the bus coming up to the stop. He climbs on and sits in the seat behind my usual one, and Ihave to sit in that one, because then Four knows where I am. Gosh, can't Caleb just calm the fuck down? It's really annoying. Sometimes I hate my brother. Now is one of those times.

"Come on, Tris, just tell me who it is, I promise I won't do or say anything! You can trust me!"

"No, Caleb." I say calmly, and put my headphones in so I can't hear anything he says.

I listen to, Wanted, and I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes before Four gets on the bus. (I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes is the song that inspired this fic! It's an amazing song and I suggest you listen to it, I kind of think of Dauntless falling in love when I listen to it.) I pull my headphones out when I see him, I smile slightly at him.

I scoot over so he can sit next to me, "Hey, Trissy." he smiles brightly at me, he must be a morning person or something.

"Hey Fo-" I am interrupted by Caleb practically yelling.

"Tris has a crush!" he seems so excited to tell Four about this, really Caleb? Come on you did not have to tell Four! Ugh!

Four turns to me with a smile. I know I am as red as a fire truck, "Oh does she?" he smiles.

"Yes! She does! Do you know who? You guys do seem really close, so do you know who?" Caleb seems very anxious.

"No, no he doesn't know." I mumble, looking down at my feet.

"Well, Tris, why don't you tell us." Caleb nags.

"Yeah, Tris?" Four raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying." I blush hard again, "I'm not telling you, it's embarrassing!"

"Come on!" They both beg.

I put my headphones in hoping that they get the message. They both keep poking and yelling at me, I shoot daggers at them.

"Trissss." Caleb begs.

"Fuck off." I mumble, hoping they don't hear me.

"Gosh, Tris..." Four smiles, "You know I'll go sit with Caleb now. We're going to figure this out you know."

Four's point of view (Sorry this may suck!)

I move back and sit with Caleb, "So how are we going to figure this out?" I ask Caleb.

"Well, is there any guys she talks to a lot?"

"Well yeah..."

"Well start naming them off for me." Caleb instructs.

"Well there is Uriah, but he likes Mar, and Tris said that she'd never like someone a friend likes."

"Name somemore it's obviously not him."

"There is Will, but he is dating Christy. There's Zeke, but he's with Shauna. There's Al, but he was mean to Tris on Friday with Peter so it's obviously not him. That's all the guys she talks to so I have no idea what so ever who it is anymore."

"There's a person I know for a fact that your missing."

Missing someone, who am I missing, "What? Who?"

"Your missing a guy who's name is Four!" he smiles.

Me? NO. It can't be me. It's not me, I don't deserve her, I will never deserve her. She's beautiful, and funny, and sweet. I really like her, and I feel like I could tell her anything, I was actually thinking about telling her about Marcus and what he does me. I was also kind of thinking about asking her to the homecoming game. That game is so much fun, it's the highlight of the fall and it's where a lot of the guys in our school ask girls to be there girlfriend, the game is on Friday, and I know that Christina is having a party and all the girls will be going to the game if they go to the party, "Caleb, it isn't going to be me, I can assure you of that."

"Oh really? Because you and her don't talk all the time? And you guys didn't hang out? And you two don't constantly text?"

"Yeah, so?" I blush.

"I am almost for sure that it's you that she likes, it's actually pretty obvious. I didn't think she'd open up to a guy as quickly as she did, because her ex-boyfriend cheated on her. She was devastated, he was kissing another girl, because Tris wouldn't kiss him, she said that she wanted to be totally head over heels in love with a guy before she kissed him. She said when your 12 or 13 you shouldn't kiss unless your in love, and she just wasn't in love with Robert. She's been nervous to get into another relationship, she's afraid that she'll get cheated on again."

"That's horrible! Why would anyone ever cheat on Tris, she amazing and beautiful! You have anything you would ever need, if you dated Tris." I say looking at her.

"Looks like someone wants to date my sister!" Caleb laughs. Jerk.

"N-no! I do not!"

He smirks, "Oh, you so do!"

"Shut up, Caleb..." I mumble.

"Oh, I am so telling Tris that you like her!" he laughs.

"If you tell Tris that I like her. You. Will. Die." I say seriously, but with a blush on my cheeks.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell! Jesus Christ! She likes you back, why wouldn't you want me to tell her?"

"Because, I want to tell her in my own way, a special way, that she'll remember. If that's alright by you." I snap. The bus pulls up to school so I stand up and hop off. I don't want to talk to him anymore. I head over to my locker and get my science folder, book, notebook, and a pen out for science, then I realize I have to sit by Tris in this class. Crap.

PAGEBREAK

Tris point of view

I walk off the bus and into the locker bay, I go into my locker, and get my stuff for science out. I really hope that Four and Caleb didn't figure out who it is, oh my god then Four would know that I like him and that's be so embarrassing! That might ruin our friendship, and I can't let that happen. Our friendship matters over anything else to me, if we're not friends...I don't even know how that'd work, I can't not be friends with him. He's probably the closest friend I have made since I got here. And what if he doesn't like me back, what if he thinks I'm an ugly little bitch who's obsessed with him? Oh my god, what if he does, then we wouldn't even be friends! And what if he likes me back, but thinks we shouldn't date because it might ruin our friendship, and he doesn't see a future with me. And worst of all, what if we date and we break up? That's be horrible, we'd be all awkward and not talk anymore, we wouldn't be friends and if it ends badly we might end up hating each other over a super dumb reason! Why am I stressing myself out over this, they probably didn't even figure it out, I mean how could they. I mean I know that Caleb is smart, but he can't figure this out he doesn't know anybody that I know, and Four would never guess himself, he wouldn't think that I like him, right?

I head into my science class and sit in my usual chair, which of course Four is sitting next to me, you know the worst part about sitting by your friends is that if it's awkward or your pissed at each other you still have to sit next to each other. And right about now, me and Four are sitting here awkwardly. Oh god did he figure it out.

I turn to him, "So...how was sitting with Caleb?" I raise and eyebrow, trying to start up conversation so it won't be so awkward.

"Oh my god, how do you live with him? He acts like he knows everything, and he's fricken annoying, and he has to figure everything out, and I mean everything! He thinks he's the smartest guy in the whole world! And worst of all, he's a smartass!"

I laugh, "He is, isn't he? Don't worry you don't have to sit with him again, you can sit with me tomorrow. I won't be pissed off tomorrow, Caleb was making me really angry, and you were too! With all the poking and pestering!" I glare.

"Swowwy." he says like a little kid and I can't help but smile at him.

"Okay, okay. Stop that." I laugh.

"Fine." he smiles.

The teacher walks in and takes attendance, and then tells us to get our homework out so we can correct it, Four and I take ours out and it seems like no one else does, and nobody actually does.

"Class, where is your homework, you were suppose to finish it with your partners over the weekend." she looks over to Four and I, "Seems like Four and Tris are the only ones who did it. You all should be ashamed of your selfs. I gave you one thing to do. Seems like only 2 people in the class can actually listen! Usually I send the kids who didn't finish out into the hall, but since only two did, I'll send them in the hall, they can do whatever they want, be on electronics or whatever, and you will all stay silent all class and finish yours packets with no assistance what so ever. Tris, Four, you may leave."

We both grab our stuff and head to the hall, I drop it on the ground and walk over to my locker so I can take out my phone and tablet. I unlock my locker, grab my phone and tablet. I unlock my phone and go to my messages and text my mom.

Can I go to a slumber party at Christina's on Fri? ~Tris

She texts me back right away which is surprising.

Sure! Love you Tris!~ Mommy 3

Suddenly Four is behind me, "Who you texting, Tris?"

"My mom." I say quietly.

"Bout what?" he asks.

"Going to Christina's party."

"Oh, so you are going to that? So that means your going to the homecoming game?"

"Um, I don't really know. She didn't even say anything about homecoming."

"Well she's had this party for two years now, and they always go to the home coming game, so I am assuming that you guys will be. All the guys and I are going, Will is having a party too. It should be fun, I think we're going to hang out with you guys at the game. It's sprit day on Friday too. A lot of people go all out." he smiles.

I frown, "I don't have any school wear yet, I just moved here, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he frowns slightly, "Well I could borrow you a sweatshirt that's for our school if you want?"

I smile, showing of my white teeth, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

He smiles a little, "Of course I would, anything for you, Tris."

I feel butterflies in my stomach all of a sudden, "Your the best, Four." I blush.

"Come on, we have to go back, the teacher's going to check and see if we are still there eventually." he grabs my hand and starts to pull me ther, he lets go once I start walking though. I kind of wish he hadn't.

We sit back down in the close proximity of the door, I start to play some music, and he smiles, "Hey, Tris, can I play you some music?" he cauticously asks my permission.

"Yeah, I wanna hear the music you listen to!" I say with a giant smile, and I turn off the music on my phone.

"I don't know if you'll like it..." he says skeptically.

"Oh, I am sure that it's fine!"

"Alright." he clicks around on his phone, "This one is, Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons." (I have a slight obsession with the Imagine Dragons :o )

The song starts to play, it has an interesting beat, and sound to it, I kind of like it. And the lyrics are fantastic, it's apologizing for what he's done wrong. He apologizes to everyone he loves, which is really good.

"I like this song, it's really good, I have only heard one other song by the Imagine Dragons before this, which is Radioactive." I comment.

"Oh well, they are fantastic, I love every song I have ever heard by them, my personal favorite is On Top Of the World."

"Oh well you should play it!" I exclaim.

PAGE BREAK

Through out the whole class, we played music, we made up a game called top it, if I play a song, he has to play a even better song, it was really fun, I played a lot of classics, new rock, and country, and he played alternative rock, "hipster", and he played country also. He ultimately won by playing Barefoot Blue Jean Night, which happened to be the first song we ever listened to together, which I found really sweet that he remembered. It's why he choose the song, actually.

I went to math, and then to lunch, which I of course sat next to Four, because he asked me to last night. I talked to everyone, and everyone was buzzing about the home coming game. Apparently it's a big deal here, where I am from, it wasn't a big deal what so ever, only the high schoolers went to a game, and it wasn't even the majority of them. I'm kind of nervous for it. I have never been to a high school football game, well actually I haven't been to a foot ball game period, and my dad doesn't watch it so I'll have not idea what is going to be going on. I might embarrass myself in front of Four. Oh my god I can't let that happen.

PAGE BREAK

Friday:

Today is sprit day so Four is going to bring me a sweatshirt to wear, he said that it's black so to go with school colors I am going to wear a pair of red leggings and a black tank top and a pair of red moccasins . Christina asked me if I could pick up some black out to go under peoples eyes, and I had to go out and buy some yesterday. I also got some red glitter to go over it, which will look really good for us girls. Apparently homecoming is only a big deal in Dauntless, because Caleb said nobody in Erudite is dressing up or going to the game, Abnegation would never do such a thing, and Christy said Candor and Amity don't go either so it's kind of like a big Dauntless party which should be loads of fun.

I wait at the bus stop with Caleb until the bus arrives, I hop on the bus and go to my usual seat that I share with Four, and pop in my head phones so I can drown out the world. I turn it up to almost full volume, I put on the Imagine Dragons, after Four played me their music I went home and bought a lot of it. I really like the song It's Time by them. It's about getting up once you fall, I guess.

I look out the window in silence, I don't know how much time passes I don't even realizes Four got on the bus until he puts the sweatshirt on my lap. I look at him and smile. I then pull my head phones out, "Thank you so much."

"Your very welcome, Tris." He smiles, his smile could just make my heart melt. He's so dang cute, I just wish I could tell him that with out him thinking that I am creepy.

I looked at the sweat shirt. It had a cougar on it and it said Cougars Lacrosse, I turn to him, "You play lacrosse?" I question.

"Yeah. I play attack."

I smile, "I have always wanted to play lacrosse."

"You should! It's really fun! And girls is not as rough as boys, not even close to being as rough." he explains.

"I think I will have to try it this year. I really want to and I bet my mom will finally let me join a sport this year."

PAGE BREAK

So apparently on the back of Four's sweatshirt is his last name, so everyone knows that I am wearing his sweatshirt, and apparently that is like the biggest hugest thing ever here! Because apparently Four doesn't do that for anyone! It was really annoying, hearing all of the stupid chatter.

Once I got to school, I had to put black out and glitter on everyone, even the guys wanted glitter, because it would show that I was the one who did it for them and apparently that's cool to them. I think that they are just idiots and wanted to be all glittery which is super stupid! They are guys they shouldn't be wearing glitter, they are always saying how manly they are, and how is wearing glitter manly? I just don't understand them! Ugh, boys!

I got home and redid my black out, I made it into a little paw print, which I think is very cute. I won't do it to anyone else, I think that I should keep this one to myself I don't want to be a carbon copy of everyone else.

I packed my pillow, a pair of pj's , my make up, my toothbrush, and clothes for tomorrow. I put a pair of black leg warmers over my leggings and then put on my pair of uggs. I threw my hair up into a high pony.

My mom gave me a lift to Christina's house, and once I got there all the other girls seemed to be there it was just the four of us. Christy, Mar, and Shauna, and I. I knocked on the door, and the all bounded down the hall to me.

Christy opened up the door for me, "Tris!" she yelled and yanked me inside.

Marlene was jumping up and down, "Everyone's here now! Can we please have some pizza now?!"

Christina laughed, "Go ahead, just don't eat it all!"

"Yay!" Marlene happily skipped to the kitchen, Shauna in her tow.

"Come on, Tris, I'll take you to put your stuff in the basement." she grabbed my arm and we went down into her basement, one of the only rooms in her house that I haven't been in yet. Once we get down there I look around, there were big bean bags, a big comfy sectional, lots of fluffy blankets, a candy bar, a pop corn machine, a big screen, and tons and tons of movies!

"Wow, Christy, it's super nice down here! This is going to be an epic night!"

"Oh you know it, Tris!" we laughed and headed up stairs to be with the other girls.

"Ooh pizza!" I exclaim and grab a piece of the delicious saucy, cheesey goodness, "Oh my god, Christy, where is this pizza from? It is amazing! The crust is delish!"

"My mom made it home made!" she smiles, and hops up taking a seat on her counter.

We sat around drinking pop, dirty dancing, jumping on her trampoline, and Marlene fishtailed my hair, it looks really pretty. We had a lot of fun,and we didn't have to do anything, we were sitting at the kitchen counter and they all started talking about Four.

"Hey, Tris, I heard he's going to ask you to be his girlfriend tonight." Marlene smiles.

"He is not." He wouldn't, would he? No that just be absurd! I mean he doesn't even like me! And shit could go down if we get together and he knows that! He wouldn't want to ruin our friendship would he? No, no, he wouldn't? You know maybe he does like me, everyone said that Four never lets anyone wear his clothes and he let me wear his. And he was really into finding out who I liked, I mean that was really weird. Plus he's the one who held my hand last Saturday. All I know is that tonight is going to be interesting.

**That was hard work! It has taken me for ever to write this up! I can't believe I actually finished it! I am actually watching Hunger Games parodies right now! The Best one ever is, Hunger Games deleted scenes and outtakes! Seriously you guys should watch it it is fricken halirous!**

**Any ways! You found out the other kinds of musics that I like. I love the Imagine Dragons so much, I even have a board for them on pinterest :D I'm not weird at all...okay maybe I am.**

**SO in the next up coming chapter it's going to be homecoming. Is Four really going to ask Tris out? Or was Marlene fibbing? Only I know! Mwhaha! Rawr! So how did you guys like my chapter? Like? Love? Hated? Thought it was okay? Seriously tell me? And what do you guys want to see in the next chapter? Do you guys think that I should do more in Fours point of view? It's kind of tough to write because I don't know what my friend Zac thinks and I am not a guy so it's not exactly easy for me to do! Can we get up to 20 reviews this time? That's a lot! I'll update in one day if you guys make that happen for me in 24 hours! :D So guys, this was a super long chapter, and I have been going through a tough time right now. I am having some problems with self image and such, I really want to hear some reviews. Please guys, please?**


	10. Just The Way You Are

**Oh my god you guys are amazing! You gave me 20 reviews in time! You guys said some really nice things and I really needed that! I have a person proofing me now (Thank you so much!) so update may take a little longer! Sorry but I promise it will be worth it! You guys were so nice, that I will do some in Four's point of view!**

Four: Oh my god, I am so nervous. How is Tris going to react when I ask her out? Oh god, what if she says no? That would ruin our friendship and I don't want that to happen. Tris is so beautiful and smart. And oh boy, she is funny too! She's pretty too, the prettiest girl I have ever seen, but she doesn't see that, and when I told her she didn't believe me. Which is really sad in my opinion, because she is beautiful just the way she is.

Will brought us all to the game, he's having a party just like Christina's. All the guys kept harassing me about asking Tris out. They told me I have to walk home if she says no, which is horrible and mean. They're just being guys being guys though. And they are still some of my best friends and almost nothing could ever change that. They are the rock that holds me together sometimes, when Marcus gets bad and I am feeling low they are always there to pick me back up. Even though they don't know about how horrible my dad is, they still always cheer me up. I don't know how they do it.

I feel a buzz in my pocket, and I pull out my phone to see a text from Tris.

Just got here! Can't wait to see you! :)~ Trissy :P

Haha can't wait to see you either! See you soon!~ Four

I start feeling horribly nervous: she's here now. Now I am going to have to ask her soon. I just got to grow some balls and do it. I have never been so nervous in my life. It's just Tris. Stop freaking out. It's only Tris.

Soon the girls walked up to our spot at the bleachers and we were all chatting, talking about the game and who we think is going to win. I think it's going to be us, but it's not like we are paying much attention to the game, it's just kinda all of us hanging out, out in the cold.

I turn over and look at Tris who is on the right side of me, "Tris, I love the little paw on your cheek. It's cute." I smile nervously.

"Why thank you, Four. Thanks again for loaning me this sweatshirt, it is really warm, and it's quite cold out here tonight."

"Are you cold? I'll let you wear my mittens if your hands are cold."

"No, you wear them for now, I don't want you to get cold." she laughs a little. Ugh she has a cute laugh, "The sweatshirt alone is fine."

"Oh, okay. Well if you need it, the offer is still on the table."

She laughs, "Well thank you. You sure are sweet Four."

I blush a little, hopefully it's hidden because it's cold out side. I stand up, and grab her hand and pull her up, "Come on, I still owe you for that ice cream."

She stands up and starts walking with me, "So what are we going to get?" Tris questions.

"Well, they have really good apple cider, and it helps you stay warm. I promise it's good."

She smiles, "Don't worry, I trust you, Four."

"Oh do you?" I ask.

"Yeah. I do. A lot more than a lot of people." she smiles almost shyly.

I decide to just go for it, "Enough to date me?"

She stops in her tracks, "'Yes." she whispers, and I barely pick it up.

I swallow hard, "Tris, I have liked you since we first met, and I think your beautiful just the way you are, will you go out with me?"

Tris' point of view:

He just asked me out, Marlene was right. Oh my god, I should say yes, but wait. Should I? What if he's just doing this because he found out that I like him?

I look up at him with a smile, "Yes." I say louder than what I had said earlier. He smiles right back at me, he so dang cute.

I grab his hand and start walking over to the concessions.

**Yes I know that it's pretty short! But this was one important chapter! Reviews guys? You guys are amazing and I love you :)**


	11. Treasure

**Hey guys! Sorry I took a few days to update, but I was at a friends house for probably 36 hours, and today I was at the farmers market, cooking, and I have been obsessed with The Newsroom, and watched the whole first season :o sorry about that. So I want to reply to a few reviews.**

** Dying Four More! (Guest): Thank you for the review :) and you said so much that made my heart melt and feel so much better about myself. That's horrible that your sisters say that and get away with it! Mine say it, but they get in trouble, or they do it when my mom is not around. You are truly an inspiration to me. Thank you so much! :***

**Cimpix17: Thanks for proofing for me! Your a great surrporter of this too, thank you! Hope you like the chapter. :D**

**Dauntless Babe: Hey Cuzzo! Your so amazeballes! and so are your stories and gah I just love you! Seriously though, your fickin amazing. :* *HUG***

**You guys are leaving so many reviews I am blown away! I'm almost at 100! Which is just, oh my god, amazing! I didn't think may would like this story!**

Tris' point of view:

Four insisted that I wear his mittens because, he took them off so he could hold my hand properly, and apparently my hands are ice cold. I will admit, my hands were cold before he gave me them. He's so thoughtful. I can't even believe that I'm dating him, I mean I always thought of it as more of a fantasy then anything. I always thought of it as me liking him and him not liking me back. But I guess I was wrong and I am glad that I was. Because now I am his, and he is mine.

We walk back over from the concession stand, I finally got this apple cider that he was ranting about **(Off topic, well kinda, at my homecoming my twin sister got apple cider and somebody else had some too, and they ran into her and dumped it on her, and we couldn't figure out if they barfed or it was cider (We found out it was cider))** and it is super duper good. I mean, it's so nice and warm too. It just makes my insides feel all nice and warm and bubbly, or maybe it's just the way I have felt since I finally got together with Four. I've had butterflies since he did, they just won't go away. And I don't mind it at all.

We talk as we walk through the crowd back to the bleachers where everyone else is sitting, it takes about 7 or 8 minutes, but eventually we do make it there. They are all just staring at us, why? I haven't told them yet, god they are so confusing, but I love them.

"Hey guys." I mumble and sit down in my spot, and Four resumes sitting in his rightful place next to me, I sip my drink and snuggle up next to Four and he wraps and arm around me.

Uriah clears his throat from behind us, Four turns to him, "Yes, Uriah?"

"Well, I'm speaking for the whole group here, we just got to know, are you guys like officially together now? I mean, Four, I knew you wanted to ask her out, I just didn't think you'd have the balls to do it.

Four frowns at Uriah, "Well, I did have the balls to do it, and yes we are now together, since your wondering."

Marlene breaks into a wide smile, "Finally! I mean it's been like two weeks! You should have gotten together a long time ago!"

I look at her in a smirk, "Well, Mar, it took us to weeks, and what has it been, 2 years that you and Uriah have both liked each other, and your still not dating." I laugh, and so does everyone else. Except for Marlene and Uriah, who look embarrassed and totally dumbfounded.

"Shut up, Tris!" Uriah frowns at me.

Four laughs even harder, "Who needs to grow some balls now, Uriah! Just so you know, if you don't have a girlfriend by the end if the game, your walking home!"

"Fuck off..." He mumbles and everyone laughs yet again.

After a few minutes we all turn back to the game, I yank one of my mittens off and grab Four's hand, he turns and looks at me, "Tris, your hand is going to get cold." he smiles any way though. I think he just likes holding my hand, but he does care if I get cold.

"Your hand will kepp it warm for me." I say quietly with a shy smile.

He laughs slightly and kisses my cheek, "It will, I promise."

We all watched the game together, it was really fun. We played some Candor or Dauntless, or more commonly known as truth or dare, for like forty five minutes. It was really fun, and it was good for Uri and Marlene. I dared him to ask her out, so they are together now. I am pretty proud that I got them together after their 2 long years of denial. I put a little paw on Four's cheek at half time, I know I said I wouldn't give one to anyone because I wanted to have something that no one else would have, well Four is special and it shows that we are together, well in a weird way it does. AT the end of the game I was sad to wish Four goodbye, but I had, I gave him a very long hug and a kiss on the cheek, and he was sweet and told me he'd text me all night, and told me how much of a treasure he was, and how I remind him of the song Treasure by Bruno Mars because apparently, I don't treasure myself enough. Well I guess I don't in his opinion.

**Hey, so I really want to get a 100 reviews! I love you guys so so so so so so so much! This story means a lot to me, because it shows that what I like and what I take time doing, that people actually really like it, and I am worth something, so thank you :***


	12. Fallin' For You part 1

**Hey guys...sorry for the very long wait...I've written this chapter 7 times now, and I know it's not going to be good. I'm posting this one no matter what.**

**I want to tell you why I haven't updated for a while.**

**1. I was hanging out with a friend.**

** an all day Harry Potter marathon with my older sister.**

**3. I kept having problems writing.**

**4. Tired...all the time...I seriously think there is something wrong with me.**

**WARNING: This may suck very badly, it's really late, I have a fever, and my ears fucking hurt, I have 2 double ear infections :/**

We rode home from the game and it was around 10:45, and Christina kept looking at her phone and smiling, "Christy, who are you texting?" I ask curious.

"Will." she blushes, "He wants us to come over to his house, him and the guys are going to have a bonfire. He said we should walk over to his back yard and hang out for a while." she looks over to her mom, "Mom, would that be okay?"

"Yeah sure." she nods, "Just be careful, come home when ever, I will probably be in bed and so will your father. We have big cases tomorrow." She said as we pulled into the drive way.

"Okay! We're just going to change and then we'll leave." Christina smiled and hopped out of the car.

PAGE BREAK

We go into Christina's room and we all get changed into our pajamas, which for us is really just comfort clothes, sweatpants and cotton tees. I throw on a pair of boyfriend fit gray sweat pants from Pink, and a cotton tee from a lacrosse tournament I was in last year. I wash my face off, and brush my hair out and throw it into a bun on top off my head. I pull out my earrings and take my necklace off of my neck. I replace my jewelry with a paracord bracelet, that's neon pink and blue. As an after thought, I grab a fluffy blanket that I brought to sleep with so that I won't get super cold at Will's tonight. The girls look at me like I am absolutely insane, but when they get cold tonight, I am not letting them use my blanket! Who's the stupid one then!

Everyone was practically rocking outfits from Pink, they are just so comfy. Sometimes when I am in my house home alone, I put in a Pink sweat shirt, sweatpants, and slippers, and I say that it feels like I am being hugged by a blanket, which it does.

We walk right over to Will's, and go directly to the back yard. I'm guessing that Christina's been here a whole bunch of times.

We walk back and I hear Four saying...

**SOO SORRY IT'S Short! :'( A lot of crap has been going on for me, dieting, working out, school shopping for clothes, multiple family parties over multiple days, and to make this up to you guys I will update 4 whole times before NEXT week! That should also suffice for my leaving for a whole week...I am going to Wiscoinsin Dells for the first time ever for a week, then I am going to be with my family multiple days for parties and, I will surely not be updating on Saturday, I am going boating with my Dad's whole side, 4 of 6 sibilings, and my mom sister's family, so I am going to be busy for a while! And then the next week is a town festivile where I will be busy with friends then the week after that (2 actually) is the state fair, which I will be going to multiple times, then school will start :( So updates will probably come once or twice a week :'( Sorry for the slow down.**


	13. Fallin' For You part 2

**This is one of four! Of my updates. Ha ha Four... So today I spent 2 hours watching interviews with the cast of Divergent it was really good! I am so excited for the 3rd book! Ahhh both point of views! So dudes, I listened to Theo James' band and it was really good, I like the acoustic versions, look them up the name is Shere Khan (Make sure it's the UK band!) I suggest listening to them they are amazeballs! So Here's the update! Oooh what's Four saying? o.O**

Tris' point of view:

Quick recap: And I hear Four saying...

Back to the story: "Guy's I think I'm going to stay with Tris for a long time, I think she could be the one."

Will looks at him in shock, "You mean the one. Like the one you marry?" They all look at me with wide eyed, mouths hanging open.

:Yeah, like I said, I think Tris is the one. She's just perfect for me, and I don't think I would or could ever leave her. I want her to be mine, and mine forever."

All the girls hang back, where they can't see us and eavesdrop on them, they look at me with a look of peer excitement, god, what's their problems. I mean god...I know Four said that stuff and all, but...yeah it is pretty fricken exciting.

Once the guys are silent, we casually stroll back by the camp fire, "Hey guys!" Christy says almost bursting into laughter at the awkward tension that the boys have at the moment.

"Hey." Will says with a smile, and pats the spot next to him, implying that she should sit there, Will just needs to grow some balls and ask her out, I was really surprised that he didn't ask her out at homecoming earlier, I guess it's what a lot of guys at this school do, ask out girls at the big game. Four told me that when we're in High school he wants to be the Quarterback for the Varsity team. I bet he can do, he's really strong and this year he's the Quarter back for the eighth grade team, from what I have heard he's really good, Zeke is his wide receiver. Uriah plays Center and Defensive tackle, and Will is Running Back. Our schools team is really good from what I heard, I think it's just because of them. People are always surprised, because I know a lot about football. My dad never let me watch sports, he said that they are stupid, and I thought football looked interesting. So when ever it was my mom and I, or me alone, I wouldwatch and learn about football, and now I know it like the back of my hand.

I was deep in thought so while I am thinking, everyone claimed all the chairs and spots around the campfire. I look around and spot my boyfriend, I like the sound of that boyfriend. Now that we are official, I bet it's okay if I just went over and sat on his lap, right?

I walk over to where he is sitting and smile shyly, "Can I sit on your lap?" I ask quietly.

He smiles and blushes just slightly, but I notice it, he nods a little, "Yeah, of course."

I gently climb on to his lap, and we sit there peacefully, for probably half of an hour, he smiled at me the whole time, and wrapped his arms around my mid section.

He looked at me, grinning, "Tris, why'd you bring a blanket?"

"So, I wouldn't get cold." I laugh.

He laughs along with me, "Your to cute." he bit his lips, "I like your blanket."

"Oh really?" I raise my eyebrows and turn my head to him so I am looking at him, "The girls thought I was crazy for bringing it, but you like it so that's what makes it worth it." I giggle.

"It's worth it, Tris." I kiss her cheek.

I laugh, "Maybe I'll bring a blanket every where from now on, just for you."

He laughs, "Want to go walk around the yard?" he offers with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Sure." I smile, and stand up, and grab his hand and pull him up too.

We walk around, smiling and laughing, just enjoying each others company when he turns to me, "I think I'm falling for you, Tris." he bites his lip and looks into my eyes, and I look into his. I love his eyes, a deep blue that I could just get lost in.

"I've already fallin for you, FOur." I bite my lip, and look at his lips. They look so soft, and maybe I should kiss them, I mean I do love him, it would be okay...Right...?

**End of the chapter, so ooh! Is Tris going to kiss him? I know! Hehehe can't wait to post the next chapter. Can I get some reviews please? I didn't get many last chapter and I would really appreciate them :) And to guest, Peter will be in a n up coming chapter, don't worry ;) I'm also using a request from a long time ago too! Haha it's going to be exciting when that happens! Love you guys! (especially you Dauntless babe! Love ya cuzzo!)**


	14. Just a Kiss

**2 of 4! Ha ha lol, I am home alone right now, so update time! Yay! This is even exciting for me! I haven't responded to reviews for a long time so I am going to do that this chapter!**

**BeaticeEaton46: Peter should be coming in a few chapters when they are back to school, he's going to have a special surprise! Thanks for the cake! :D**

**Dauntless Babe: Thanks for the review Cuzzo! :***

**MollieKatherine10: Thank you so much!**

**DivergentObsesser: Thank you! I am glad you like the football stuff! I love football, and I think it's super cool that you were safety and wide receiver!**

**So update time! I will try to update tonight or tomorrow! SO we'll see you soon for sure!**

Quick recap of last chapter: I mean I do love him, it would be okay...Right...?

Back to the story: Right. It would be okay. He's a good guy. But what if I am a bad kisser? What if he dumps me because of it. Oh my god Tris, calm down. It's just a kiss, and Four's a great guy, he would never dump you over something like that. You are being absurd.

I put my arms around his neck, and pull his head down, and stand on my tip toes, and gently press my lips to his.

PAGE BREAK

Four and I walk back to the fire hand and hand, and sit back in the spot he was previously in. I have a giant grin plastered on my face, I just can't help it. Four's got a big smile too. I can't believe I finally kissed someone, I didn't think I was going to do that until I was 16 or so. At least in high school, I am so glad that I didn't wait. I think Four's glad I didn't wait either. I'm glad I didn't kiss Robert. I think waiting, and meeting Four was worth it. I have never fallen for someone so fast. I have liked him since that first night when we went out to dinner. He is just so perfect for me.

Will looks at us with a arched eyebrow, he's probably wondering why we both look so happy and excited, "Hey guys, we were just about to play never have I ever. Want to play with us?" he asks.

I start to shake my head no, "I don-"

"Come on just play guys!" Will nags us.

"Fine!" Four gives in, "Tris, will you play too?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure." I nod, and look back at him, "Anything for you." I poke him the chest.

He laughs and we look over to Will, "So, we don't have penny's or a bucket right now. So if you have done it, clap."

Everyone murmurs an answer, lot's of yups and okay's.

Christina decides to go first, "Never have I ever, dated anyone." she blushes slightly, and everyone at the fire claps, except Christina and Will.

Uriah goes next, "Never have I ever, been called hot by anyone." Everyone claps, ha ha that's embarrassing for Uriah!

Marlene decides to go next, "Never have I ever, eaten something off the ground after the 5 second rule." All the boys and I clap.

"Tris!" all the girls exclaim and I just shrug, it's not that gross, and it was a skittle! You can't not eat a skittle!

"Never have I ever worn a dress." Zeke smiles knowing he at least got the girls, all of us girls clap, and surprising, Will does too. We all laugh at him.

"It was a dare! My cousin made me do it!" he attempts to defend himself, but he is failing.

"Will wore a dress!" Zeke torments him.

"Shut up!" he looks like he is about to cry.

I go next, to take the attention away from Will, "Never have I ever snuck out at night." Everyone around the fire claps, gosh I seem like a loser now.

"You've never snuck out, Tris?" Christina asks with an amused look on her face.

"No..." I blush, "And you have?" I ask.

"Yeah this one time, I was at Marlene's house, and we were having a sleep over, and we were really bored. So she was texting Uriah, right? And he's like, you guys, Zeke, and I, should all go swimming right now! So we snuck out of Mar's house, and we went and met them, at the local pool. So we hopped the fence right? And we swam and took ice cream from the concessions."

"Wow guys. Just wow." Four says.

"Why wasn't I invited?!" Will says shocked.

Christina laughs, "Okay, somebody else go!"

Uriah decides to go again, "Never have I ever, had a period." he smirks. All of us girls look at each other and blush, and we all clap, except for Marlene.

"I'm a late bloomer, okay!" she exclaims. All the girls laugh.

Shauna decides to go, "Never have I ever, been kissed." she bites her lip and looks at Zeke.

Four and I share a look and clap, and we're the only ones who do. Christina looks flabbergasted, "You guys kissed?!" We both nod.

Will nods approvingly, "Okay then! Who wants to make s'mores?" We all cheer and he goes to get the stuff.

When he comes back we all start roasting marshmallows. Mine falls off, so Four makes me one, and it was perfect. I don't even know how he did it. For the rest of night, we all sit around chatting and laughing, and eating marshmallows and s'mores.

**Yay! They kissed! Whoo hoo! I didn't really think I was going to make them kiss when I first started writing this, but I did. Because, kissing is becoming more common, a lot of my friends have been kissed (I haven't!) so I have been getting better about people making out and kissing, which might make some of you happy! I hope you guys liked this chapter I had a fun time writing it! I hope you guys had fun reading it! Can I get some reviews guys? It will make me smile! Love you guys! Keep reading, and I'll keep writing! ;)**


	15. Tongue Tied

**Heyy guys! Update time! Oooooh! Yay! Reviewers time!**

**mangere275: I'm glad you liked that! I got the idea from playing never have I ever myself, and I was playing with a bunch of girls and one guy, we were running out of stuff to say, and he said he's got the best thing to say, he said never have I had a period, and everyone clapped but one girl and she was so flustered! Haha thanks for the review!**

**Dauntless Babe: Thank ya, girl, I feel so bad, and you now why! Sooo sorry! Love you!**

**IAmDivergent246: Thank you! I hope you like this story! It makes me happy people are reading my story!**

**AbsolutelyMentalWeirdo: Thanks, I will update as fast as possible!**

**DivergentObsesser: I know it's common for people to kiss, I want to kiss someone! Ahhh! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest #1: Thank you for the review! And Zac is good, we've been talking A LOT lately, so it's good.**

In the morning, Christina's sister had to wake us up. We were at Will's until like 4, and our parents are coming to get us at 11. And apparently they are here to get us, or my mom is at least. I trudge up the stairs, and into the foyer, where my mom is talking to Christina's sister who woke us up. I guess Christina's mom and dad left earlier this morning. My mom and I quickly head out of the house, and into the car. I feel like I can tell my mom anything, she is understanding of everything in a teen. I think she was kind of rebellious as a kid.

"So how was the big game?" She asks with a smile, glancing over at me for a second.

"It was fantastic." I blush slightly, and I think she sees it, but I hope she doesn't.

"Anything special happen?" she asks with a slight smirk.

"Yeah..." I say quietly.

"And what would that be?" she almost laughs at me.

"Four asked me out..." I say more quietly than I had previously.

"OH my gosh! That's so exciting!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't tell dad, okay? He'll just be mad, and yell, and call me stupid." I frown.

"Yeah, I don't know why your dad has been acting like that lately. Ever since we got here, he's just been horrible to you and Caleb. I know that it's hard on everyone, but we'll push through. Or we'll make other arrangements. You're the strongest girl I have ever met, we'll be through this before you know it. But I won't tell your father if you don't want me too."

"Thank you, Mom. It means a lot that you'd keep something from him for me."

"I would do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

**I know this was short, but I wanted to show, the relationship between Tris and her mom, and kind of her father. Review, please? Pwetty please, for me?**


	16. Blurred Lines

**This may be my last update for a while :( vacation is calling my name. I'm sad to leave you guys, but I am very excited to go! SO it's kind of love hate.**

**What?: So whoever posted this review is confused, I can assure this is Middle school. I don't think I posted in any chapters that they were in high school. If I did, I am sorry. Maybe how they switch classes is how you got under the impression that it's high school. But this is based off of my middle school. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Football: I didn't realize I said she didn't know football. I forgot about that, I can't remember some of these chapters, and what can I say I am human and I am sorry about that, I will probably go back and change that. Sooo sorry.**

**LOL: I don't see how that is funny, if you think that Tris doesn't wear dresses, then you should go back and read Divergent again, and then come back and tell be that Tris wearing a dress is funny.**

**Tobias-is-mine-bitches: Thanks, just wanted to say that I love your username! 3 **

Monday morning:

Tris' point of view:

I get woken up by a text at 5:30 from Four. It hurts my eyes to look at the light. I groan, and unlock my phone and read the text. **(This is literally how I got woken up this morning.)**

Trissss, I want to tell you something, it's important.~ Four ;)

Kay, Four, are you okay? Is something wrong? :( ~Tris

I'm fine, see you at school, can't wait to see you 3~ Four ;)

You woke me up, btw. Your going to have to pay for that ;) ~Tris

I decide that, it may be 45 minutes early, but what the hell. I'll just get up now. Maybe I can get all dressed up. I think that Four would like that. I like when he stares at me, because he thinks I look pretty. He may think I am always pretty, but I want to look extra good for him.

I slip on a chiffon pink shirt, with divots in the shoulders. I slip on a pair of light blue skinny jeans. I put on a chunky necklace that has clear jewels, pink jewels, and gold balls. I slip on a cute, little brown leather jacket that's tight around the waist, showing off what curves I have.

I go over to my vanity and take the 10 minutes to straighten my wavy hair. I pin back my side bangs with a little pink bow. I go into my make up drawer and pull out a brown eye liner, and put it around my eyelid, and put just a tad underneath my eye. I put on a light sparkly pink eye shadow, and a pink shimmery lip gloss.

I head down stairs, and see my mom leaning up on the counter, she looks up from her phone and smiles at me. It was about 6 and she was all ready for work already, "Hey Mom!" I beam at her.

"Hi! Your up early, why don't you and I head out and get a cup of coffee and some breakfast?" she shuts off her phone and stuffs it into her purse.

"Sounds great! Can you take me to school after?"

"Yeah, of course sweetie."

"What about Caleb?" I ask, seeing his room still dark, he usually doesn't get up until 6;30 or so. He doesn't have to do much to get ready.

"He can hitch a ride on the bus." she grabs her purse, and walks over to the shoe closet.

I laugh and follow her to the shoe closet, "So, which shoes," I pull two pairs out of the closet, "My black ankle high converse or the or black saude booties?"

"Saude booties." she points to them as she speaks, and pulls on a pair of bright pink pumps.

"I love those, Mom."

"Thank you, I got them the other day at botiques in downtown Stillwater, oh I must take you there sometime. They have the cutest clothes."

I smile, "You should! I would love to go shopping!"

"My favorite store there is the old time candy store."

"They have one?" I beam.

"Yup." she chuckles at my reaction.

"Well now we have to go!"

PAGE BREAK

Mom and I drive to the local coffee shop, when Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke comes on.

"I love this song!" Mom and I say in unison. I turn it up and we both start singing it at the top of our lungs.

And my favorite part comes on, "Okay, now he was close try to domesticate ya."

Mom and I sing through the whole song, and end up at the coffee shop. We both get coffee coolers, and pound cake.

PAGE BREAK

Four's point of view:

I get on the bus, and see that Tris is not there. I locate Caleb sitting near the middle of the us, one seat behind Tris and I's regular spot. So I plop down next to him.

"Where's your sister at?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Her and my mom went out for coffee, they left before I got up."

"Oh, okay, she'll be at school, right?"

"Yup." Man, I can't wait to see her, I have to tell her about...

**Mwhaha, cliff hanger, while I leave! I'm evil! Ha ha, I make myself chuckle. I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's leading up to big one, it's not an important one but it will do! REVIEW!**


	17. Summer Time Sadness, part 1

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long while, and I promised an update a long time ago after my vacation, but you know, I had writers block, and a lack of inspiration from the lack of reviews that this fan fiction got. I also started another Clato fan fiction. You guys should check it out I am really proud of that one, I feel as if my writing has improved. I have also been reading all the time; I read an abundance of books on my break. Has anyone read The Fault in Our Stars? Or anything by John Green, he's an inspiration to me; he's an amazing write so check him out. This is kind of becoming a long A/N so I am going to begin the chapter and just saying guys, I need to get some reviews, I really do, and then maybe I'll update more frequently!**

Tris' POV

I hopped out of my mom's car and headed up to the school. I waited until they unlocked the doors, and headed inside towards my locker. I saw Christina talking to Will on the way, so I went over to talk to them.

"Hey!" Will beamed.

"Hi." I chuckled quietly at his enthusiasm, "What are you guys up to?"

Christina jumped in, "Oh, Will was talking about us seeing a movie together."

I smiled brightly at them, "Oh, well, I am glad that you guys are FINALLY going on a date."

Will blushed, and I walked away, leaving them to talk, I am so happy for them, going on a date, that is so cute. I should go on a date with Tobias sometime, which would be amazing. He's a fantastic guy, but I do know that Caleb is super fond of us dating; well he wouldn't be fond of me dating anyone I guess.

I finally made it to my locker, I put it into the combo, when Peter of all people walked over to me, "What the hell do you want, Peter?" I hissed at him.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to come tell you that karma's a bitch."

Well I guess Peter wants revenge after what the boys did to him; he still looks like shit after what they did to him.

He walked over to one of his friends lockers nearby; I think her name is Molly or something like that. She's horrible, she harass me because of that happened with Peter. It's not my fault that it happened, it happened because of Peter, so I really don't know what her problem is.

I pulled my lock off, and opened my locker and something red and sticky rushes out of my locker and covers me. Now I know what Peter meant by revenge… **(A/N: So, I know that somebody requested that Peter fill a room with strawberry jelly, I didn't do a whole room, I did her locker, and I hope you like this! (: )**

"Oh. My. God." I said looking at my outfit, now covered in strawberry jelly, and I could feel the tear welling up in my eyes, it was horrible. Why would Peter do this? And where in the world did he get this insane idea? I looked into my locker, everything was ruined, all of folders, textbooks, my reading books, and all of my notebooks. All my homework is ruined! By now the tears were streaming down my face in a free fall. I didn't even care who saw, I just wanted to run away and never come back. I turned to run, when I hit someone. I looked up and saw Four. He stopped me my holding onto my shoulders, "Tris, Tris, are you okay? Who did this to you?" he asked very concerned.

"Peter did. He ruined everything in my locker, all my clothes, just everything, Four, everything." I sobbed.

"Come on." He said grabbing my sticky hand and pulling me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not really even caring, just glad to leave my locker, where everyone was standing and laughing at me, especially Peter and his friends.

"We're going down to my dad's office."

After a few minutes we were down in the office, which is the first place I actually saw Four. That moment forever changed my life.

After 30 minutes of talking to Mr. Eaton about what happened, he called Peter down and he got suspended, but he said, I would have to replace everything in my locker. Which included all of the work I had previously done, maybe the teachers won't make redo it, they are all super nice, we'll all except for Ms. Mathews. She hates me and is going to make me redo all of my work; I just know that she will. I hate her, and I hate Peter, and I hate Mr. Eaton, and I hate everyone who laughed, I hate everything right now. I hate my life.

**Next chapter, Four will tell Tris what he really wants to know, and yes some of you guys have guessed what he is going tell her, it was kind of obvious, wasn't it? Whatever. So I'm sick and home alone all day, living off coffee and pizza, and watching an all-day Ridiculousness marathon, so life is pretty good, except I am going to be home alone all night too. Which actually scares me a little, so I'm going to sleep on the couch, because nobody is going to think off looking on the couch. So, guys, please leave some reviews, it would be very much appreciated, I dedicated a lot of time in writing this chapter. I really need reviews to keep writing this because life is hectic right now, I have been doing a lot of stuff with friends on the weekends and school, so I will update when I can. REVIEW!**


End file.
